


twenty one

by devitoislyfe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, twenty one
Genre: Meaning of Life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devitoislyfe/pseuds/devitoislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erudite man comes to find the meaning of life in the most simple of things. READ TO THE END FOR JEANMARCO FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty one

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy this is my first post, give me any tips or pointers if you want!

On that fateful day, the day that the seemingly infinite knowledge that had been bequeathed to me happened to be, in fact, finite. The day began well, I went to school as I usually do, learning the most from my erudite teachers and their cogent lectures. I always hold my teachers in high esteem, as they are most important in my becoming of an adult. I am deeply affiliated with education and its mission, to ascertain omniscience. At the end of the day, the students rushed out of the school and I began my walk home. As I was walking, I saw two different paths converge and it made me recount on the meaning of life and how easily the forces of nature could expunge me from this world. Finally, I arrived home, my brother waiting for me in the living room. I quickly ran up to him, hoping to ask him of his day, but instead he interrupted me, telling me that I was stupid. I took a step back, ‘How could he do this to me? After all we’ve been through!’. I became very angry, “No I’m not!” I retorted. He, then proceeded to give me a “test” to prove either my stupidity or intelligence, “what’s 9 + 10?”. The answer came to me so spontaneously and easily that, of course, its correctness was out of the question, at the time. Without hesitation I confidently blurted out my correct answer to prove my intelligence, “twenty-one” I said .


End file.
